Counting Stars and Skyscrapers
by SoulessDolls
Summary: With that said Takao sealed their lips together, sealing this promise between them making it into forever, because Takao could wait. For Shintarou he had all time in the world, and many afterlifes until the end of time.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Takao neither Midorima even Kuroko no Basket's story. I've only borrowed the characters.

**Author's Note**: This is a gift for grayglasstrick for being my 300th follower~ I'm sorry if this is way too much OOC, but I've wanted to write something like this for awhile, and I've finally got my chance.

* * *

The night sky was painted with little white shining dots, stars, and with fledging fluffy semi-transparent masses, clouds. The burning city was in view too, with its bright light dimming the light coming from above and all its millions of citizens living their mundane everyday life.

It was a peaceful and fulfilling sitting in this remote cliff under the never-ending light of the sky beside his loved one after so many struggles and hard work. Takao Kuzanari in all his life, a very short hormone driven teenager life, thought he could feel so happy by just being with someone in utterly silence. Or being with someone at all.

Conquering a Midorima Shintarou wasn't an easy task, instead it was too hard that if the shorter boy wasn't fully determinate in making the shooter his, he would prefer taking a full year "training of hell" in two days… It was considerably easier. To conquer his taller friend, he had to break every shell that Midorima had put around himself, he had thought that maybe he was actually the final boss of a Square Enix's game because everytime he broke through a new layer appeared and he had to start all over again.

Nevertheless after many trial and error and pain, because it couldn't be love without pain, he broke through every layer he had made to protect himself and made himself comfortable with his new acquired position, it was a possible "forever" for them.

As they say nothing is perfect, humans seek for perfection and if they could acquire perfection so easily life would be no fun.

'He has never said he loved me' Takao sighed while leaning against Midorima side. It wasn't fair, it totally wasn't fair. But even so he knew he couldn't ask for much, Midorima wasn't an out-spoken person, he was a tsundere for Budha's sake!

"Nee Shin-chan" He was a straight forward person; he has made Shin-chan his he wasn't going to let something like this get in middle of their relationship. Not after all the hell he went through.

"What is it Takao?" The taller green-haired boy spoke in low hushed voice in a tone that he only used when he was alone with Takao.

"You know… We have been dating for almost 2 months and…" Takao won't back down so instead he gripped Midorima's arm a little harder and continued. "And yet, you haven't told me you love me, not even a single time…" He finished trailing off and looking at the night sky.

"Takao I…"

"Shintarou, don't. Just listen…"

"I'm, Kuzanari."

"Thank you…" Taking a deep breath he continued. "At first I was really bothered by it, I mean, after everything I went through to get to you, I deserve it don't I?" Takao laughed half-heartily at this. " But then I realized…"

Shifting a little, Takao took his face in his hand and looked at Midorima eyes, who adverted his eyes from him. "Look at me Shin-chan" Almost instantly Midorima looked at him again.

"You… You are scared of being hurt aren't you?" As these words left Takao's mouth, Midorima's green eyes widened considerably behind his glasses. "You shouldn't be so surprised by this, after all I'm the one that knows you the best" Returning to his previous position he looked at the sky.

"Being scared of being hurt. Fear. It's the most primal nature of all humans. Fear of the unknown, of a future that we can't foresee… That's why you are so obsessed with horoscope aren't you?" He smiled softly at this. "You are obsessed because it means that you could have at least a little control over your future, or better, you could know how the people around you would act…" Gently holding the taller one hand's he continued.

"I think Shin-chan, that your love for me is like the stars…"

"The stars?"

"I've never doubted your love for me, it has always been there, like the stars are there while the sun is the sky… They just can't be seen like you can't say it to me… Maybe you're afraid that our love, like the stars will just grow dimmer and dimmer, smaller and smaller until it destroys itself." Takao threw himself backwards and pointed to the sky. "Have you ever heard of about the "Tower of Babel"?"

"A long time ago when humanity was united and spoke one language, they decided to build a tower, a tower that would link the Earth and God's Realm. 'A tower with its top in heaven' if I remember correctly. Then when God descended from Heaven, enraged by his creatures being so arrogant, he punished them by scattering them around the globe and 'confusing' their languages. Babel itself means "To confuse"… Yes I have heard of it." Midorima put his glasses back at place before looking down at Takao again. "But what does it have to do with… Us?"

"Because, Shin-chan… That tale, explain my love for you… For me Shin-chan, you are like a God, completely untouched, unreachable and pure, in a place that I couldn't ever reach…" Lifting himself from the ground, Takao pointed to the city. "What do you see Shin-chan?"

"I see… Tokyo?"

Takao laughed heartly. "Yeah yeah, you're right Shin-chan. But you know what I see?" Twirling around he said "I see skyscrapers. "

"You are crazy Takao." Midorima said sighing at his partner antics.

"I'm, crazy for you Shin-chan… But you know Shin-chan, my love for you is exactly like these skyscrapers. They're build by human hard work and will power." Takao smiled. "They always, always yearn for the sky, ripping every little layer of it like paper, always wanting to reach higher. Exactly like I broke through every shell, every shield you put around yourself Shin-chan." Sitting by his boyfriend side again, he continued his speak.

"Moreover… Skyscrapers too fall and crumble, but unlike the stars Shin-chan, everytime a skyscraper is pushed to the ground, ten will be built to take its place, yearning for the sky even more. I've a long time ago lost count of how many time you pushed me to the ground, breaking every hope I had of being by your side, but the more you broke me the more I yearned for you, for your warmth. I've reached this position, the right by being to your side, by sole will power, like these skyscraper wants their place in the sky."

Takao pushed Midorima to the ground and took his glasses of, looking deeply into his eyes.

"That's why Shin-chan, I don't need you to tell me you love me, I know that you love me even if you don't say it… I will say it for the both of us. I will tell you 'I love you' everyday, a hundred, a thousand and a million times in all the languages of the world. I will make you love me even more each day. Then one day, I'm sure, you won't be afraid of me anymore, and you will tell me you love me."

With that said Takao sealed their lips together, sealing this promise between them making it forever, because Takao could wait. For Shintarou he had all time in the world, and many afterlifes until the end of time. And as many skyscrapers all around the world tried to reach for the sky.

But they could fail, because the sky was already his.


End file.
